La révolution !
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Voldemort a gagné... Mais ce n'est pas finit ! Threesome/Slash/Het/Yiao...
1. Prologue

Disclamer : L'hisfoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent

Couple : HP/SS/LM , DM/OC , BZ/OC , HG/RW...

Message : Excusez moi pour les fautes. Ce chapitre est très court car c'est pour le suspense.

* * *

Prologue :

Le jeune Potter ouvre les yeux pour les refermer sous la douleur intense. Comme chaque matin, il repense à sa défaite, il a perdu contre son ennemi de toujours qui se nomme Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort. Celui-ci a décidé de me garder pour me torturer pendant de très long moment lui et ses mange morts. En faite il y a seulement deux de ces chiens chiens qui ne participe pas... Lucius et Severus. Il été à deux doigt de gagner seulement quelqu'un l'a attaqué dans le dos telle un lâche. Cette personne c'est Bellatrix Lestrange, deuxième ennemie de ma liste.

Attendez une minute... Il a fermé les yeux à cause de la lumière alors qu'il est dans les cachots du seigneur des ténèbres. L'héritier des Potter ouvre ses yeux pour voir une salle toute blanche, tellement blanche que c'est impossible de séparer le mur du sol. Il y a seulement des tableaux qui fait apparaître les naissances, l'argent, le nombre de personne, le nombre d'animaux, le nombre de créature magique... Il regarde l'endroit où il est couché pour reconnaître des lits d'infirmerie. Le brun observe autour pour ne voir aucune fenêtre.

Un bruit de pas régulier lui fait tourner la tête vers la porte toute aussi blanche. Une dame de son âge avance dans la salle.

\- Bonjour, salut une femme aux yeux bleus qui possède les cheveux rouges.

\- Bonjour, répondit difficilement Harry.

\- Je m'appelle Ana Goin, je suis ici pour te sauver et t'aider, lui apprend Ana en regardant d'oeil critique pour état physique.

\- Où je suis ? Questionne le jeune Potter en dirigeant son regard émeraude vers la femme.

\- Bienvenue chez les révolutionnaires, Harry.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Prochaine Publication : 07/09/2015 au plus tard...

Bisous


	2. Chapitre 1 : La visite-1

Disclamer : Certains personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent

Couple : SS/LM/HP, DM/OC, BZ/OC, RW/HG

Message : Désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Visite -1

\- Vous êtes des révolutionnaires ? Vous êtes fou ? Vous allez vous faire prend !? Hurle Harry en essayant de bouger seulement il lâche un gémissement de douleur.

\- Arrêtez de bouger, je dois mettre votre crème et après vous pourrez marcher seulement avec une canne pendant un certain temps. Oui je suis une révolutionnaires, non je ne suis pas fou et non on ne va pas se faire prendre et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que on est sous terre, annonce Ana en éclatant de rire devant la tête de son vis-à-vis.

\- Depuis combien de temps l'êtes vous ? Questionne le jeune Potter.

\- 3 ans depuis exactement un mois, explique la jeune femme.

\- Qui est le leader de votre révolution ? Interroge le dernier de la noble famille des Potter.

\- Toi, évidement. Il a fallut du temps pour réussir à contacter Severus et Lucius, signale Ana en étalant la crème bleus généreusement.

\- D'ailleurs ils vont te faire visiter notre domaine, explique la femme.

Ana sort un portable moldu et appels certainement les deux serpentards. Harry essaye d'imaginer Lucius Malfoy, lord de la grande famille des Malfoy qui essaye de décrocher un téléphone. Le blond confondre le téléphone avec un rasseoir à cause du bruit du vibreur. Le jeune Potter se retient d'éclater de rire. Justement le blond et Severus Snape arrivent à l'instant.

\- Allez Harry, debout ! Ordonne Ana.

Harry se met debout sauf que ses jambes ne tiennent pas et il se fait rattrape de justesse par Severus. Le brun relève la tête pour remercier son "sauveur" seulement les mots ne sortent pas de sa bouche en voyant un éclat encore inconnu dans les yeux de son ancien professeur.

Lucius ressent un sentiment de culpabilité en observant l'état du gryffondor. Ils auraient du intervenir plus tôt. Bizarrement Severus pense la même chose en regardant son élève détesté. Il a fait la promesse de le protéger et voila le résultat.

\- Il suffit de faire quelques pas et tu iras mieux, annonce la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

\- Est-ce que il y a Ron et Hermione ? Interroge le dernier des Potter.

\- Oui, ils se sont d'ailleurs marié, explique Ana.

\- Ah.

Il est un peu déçu, pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas attendu ? En même temps c'est égoïste de penser ça. Cela ne se fait pas. C'est seulement leur choix. Même si il se dit cela un sentiment de déception est toujours présent. Le rongeant un peu. Harry lève la tête avec un sourire faux.

\- Allez va visiter, exige la femme en poussant vers Lucius et Severus.

Ils sortent de la chambre et les serpentards ainsi que le gryffondor marchent en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à que Harry pose une question.

\- Comment avez vous réagi la première fois que vous avez un téléphone dans la main ? Interroge Harry alors que Severus ricane.

\- Je…

\- Il la lançait dans la poubelle en disant que cette chose est dangereuse, il a aussi mis un sort de protection sur cette dites poubelle, annonce le maître de potion sous le regard noir de son ami.

Les serpentards me montre la pièce où les gens créés les lingots, Severus lui a expliqué le fait que le frère de Ana a réussi à égalé Nicolas Flamel seulement la pierre ne fait pas de liquide qui rend immortel, il y a des milliers de personne qui fabrique leurs lingots car il y a une règle : Tu veux de l'or ? Tu fais ton or.

\- Pourquoi il vous faut des lingots sous terre ? Interroge Harry, perplexe

\- Au départ c'était sencé être un chemin de traverse sous terre, les gens avaient peur de se faire tuer mais aussi les articles dehors sont devenus trop chère seulement il y a des groupes de personne qui utilise ce chemin pour organiser une révolution donc le chemin de traverse souterrain c'est transformer en résidence pour révolutionnaire. Du coup il n'y avait plus de boutique pour acheter de la nourriture. Maintenant on utilise des personnages qui reviennent à la surface pour aller acheter et vu à quel point on est nombreux et à quel point c'est chère, on a besoins de lingot, annonce Severus.

\- Mais... Il pourrait vous suivre et trouver la base, s'exclame le survivant mortifié.

\- Non car même si ils nous suivent, il ne peuvent pas transplaner sans avoir vu l'endroit. Au départ Ana avait eu l'idee de faire un ascenseur seulement c'était trop risqué et trop voyant donc elle a fait rentrer tout le monde dans la base et a détruit la seule chose qui nous relié dehors, explique l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Harry regarde Le maître de Potion la bouche ouverte. Une dame du nom de Clara l'invite à essayer de créer un lingot.

\- C'est simple, il suffit de le vouloir. Tiens ta pierre, tout le monde en a une ici. La formule c'est "Si le coeur le veut, l'or t'aura". Essaye, l'ordonne Clara.

\- Si le cœur le veut, l'or t'aura, récite le brun seulement rien ne vient.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle que tu n'y arrives pas tout de suite, cela veut dire que ton cœur n'est pas rongé par la richesse, explique gentiment la femme.

\- Cela veut dire que ceux qui y arrive son pourri, annonce le brun faisant froncer les sourcils de Lucius qui n'est pas "pourri".

\- Non seulement pour certains le pouvoir de la richesse est plus fort pour certains que d'autre, réessaye, ordonne Clara.

\- Si le cœur le veut, l'or t'aura, prononce fermement le jeune homme.

Un début de lingot apparaît dans sa main gauche pour aller jusqu'à la main droite.

\- Tu as réussi ! Hurle la jeune femme en souriant. Tu es devenu "pourri", annonce sarcastiquement Clara.

Lucius et Severus ricanent alors que Harry grogne, mécontent.

Une autre pièce a pour fonction de créer des personnages, dans cette pièce il y a des autres salles seulement ils sont transparente et possède un bureau ainsi qu'une table comme pour faire une opération. L'élu avance suivit des serpentards pour voir le nombre de personnage créer ainsi qu'un tableau avec des petites photos qui correspond aux cents dernier personne créé.

\- Vous créez autant de personnage pour aller à la surface ? Interroge Harry en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non ! Ils sont aussi des soldats, scientifique... Explique Lucius. Ils ont tous leur fonction.

Cette fois c'est une femme du nom de Mathilde qui lui oblige à faire un personnage. Harry s'assoit derrière le bureau et il voit un mannequin "vierge" sur la table. Différent critère s'affiche sur l'écran.

Premier critère : Homme ou femme ? Homme

Deuxième critère : Jeune ou vieux ? Jeune

Troisième critère : Brun ou blond ou roux ou autre ? Autre : Noir

Quatrième critère : Yeux : Bleu ou vert ou marron ou autre ? Autre : Gris

Cinquième critère : Gros ou mince ou maigre ? Mince

Sixième critère : Musclé ou pas ? Musclé

Septième critère : Description mental ! Gentil, moqueur, généreux, têtu, naïf

Huitième critère : Dans quel domaine est-il doué ? Potion, métamorphose, botanique, DCFM

Neuvième critère : Le prénom ? Nathan

Une fenêtre s'affiche avec VALIDER ou ANNULER, Harry clique sur valider. Si tôt fait une respiration puissante lui fait tourner la tête vers la table pour voir le torse musclé de Nathan monter et descendre aux fils de ses respirations. Le nouveau personnage se redresse d'un seul coup le faisant sursauter.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Interroge le personnage en se tournant vers eux.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de répondre que Mathilde rentre dans la pièce. Elle lui donne des habits et lui accroche d'autorité un bracelet autour du poigné. Nathan essaye de l'enlever.

\- Ne l'enlève pas, ce bracelet sert à évaluer ton statut, annonce Mat.

\- Comment il fait cela ? Questionne Harry.

\- Comme le choipeau, ils évaluent des pensées pour voir à quel point tu es obstiné à gagner cette guerre et plus tu l'es plus tu montes, s'exclame Mathilde.

Les anciens mangemorts et le survivant partent pour lui faire voir la bibliothèque encore plus grande que celle de Poudlard et Malfoy lui annonce qu'elle est plus grande que celle de son manoir. Il y a toutes les matières interdites ou pas.

Ils arrivent dans un couloir pour découvrir des rangées de porte de coffre comme à Gringott.

\- C'est ici que tu range ton or, explique Severus, chaque arrivant à un nouveau coffre.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes riches monsieur Malfoy, annonce sarcastiquement le brun.

\- Pour une fois tu as raison.

Ils continuent de marcher pour arriver dans une pièce qui possède un bassin remplit d'un liquide brillant et multicolore.

\- C'est quoi ? Interroge Harry.

\- C'est de la magie à l'état pur. Quand tu réalises un sortilège des fragments de magie s'échappe et se font absorbé par les murs pour arriver jusque ici. Cette magie sert par exemple à recharcher un noyaux ou à guérir un noyaux, explique le maître de potion.

Il avance et la touche. Une chaleur immense montent dans son bras pour finir par se propager dans tout son corps. Harry ouvre les yeux pour voir la forme d'une femme qui lui fait un baiser de loin avant que la magie revienne à l'état liquide dans un PLOUF sonore.

\- C'est magnifique, souffle le brun.

\- Oui… Mais on doit se dépêcher, la visite risque d'être encore long.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Prochaine publication : 07/09/2015 au plus tard...

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 2 : Visite-2

Disclamer : Oc et l'histoire m'appartient

Couple : SS/LM/HP

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Visite -2

\- Je pense que la prochaine salle va te plaire, signale Severus en ouvrant la porte.

Le maître de potion ouvre la grande porte qui cache comme une sorte de maison souterraine mais elle est appartient à des animaux. C'est un salle totalement beige qui possède des pièces transparente séparant les animaux par espèce. Au plafond il y a des centaines voir plus de cage qui flottent. Au fond ils aperçoivent des bureaux ainsi qu'une machine qui permet de créer des animaux génétiquement. Le jeune Potter comprend finalement que les animaux inconnus mis à l'écart son certainement créés génétiquement.

\- Cibile, une amie, a utilisé la technique des bougies à Poudlard pour les cages.

\- Pourquoi vous avez des animaux ? Cela sert à quoi ? Interroge Harry.

\- Quand on envoie un message normalement on doit passer par Voldemort pour qu'il contrôle seulement on a nos propres hiboux ce qui permet de ne pas être contrôlé. Les serpents que Voldemort a propagé tue les autres espèces donc on les fait se reproduire ici, explique Lucius.

\- Tu ne peux pas essayer de créer des animaux génétiquement car cela demande beaucoup plus de pratique, signale Severus.

Le jeune Potter regarde avec de gros yeux les hiboux noirs, blancs, violets, verts, rouges... Il y a aussi des lézards, des tigres, des serpents et autres animaux magnifique ainsi qu'inconnu.

\- On doit y aller, signale Severus en poussant Harry dehors.

Les serpentards amènent le Gryffondor dans la salle d'arme. De dans il y a des tapis roulant où des armes sont posées, ils remplissent le bac avec les armes et celui-ci prend un raille qui mène à l'armurerie. Il y a des fusils, des baguettes bizarres, des balais encore plus bizarre. Des centaines d'hommes et femmes construisent en ce moment même des armes sous les yeux ronds d'un Harry choqué.

\- Waw...

\- C'est Lucius qui a du l'idée, annonce Severus.

\- Et j'en suis fière, réplique le blond.

\- C'est flippant, rajoute Harry.

Le jeune décide de sortir rapidement de cette salle suivit des adultes. Le maître de potion décide de lui montrer une pièce qui vos de l'or d'après lui. Ils prennent l'ascenseur qui descend de plus en plus. Finalement la machine moldu s'arrête dans un gémissement presque humain et ouvre ses portes. Le dernier des Potter découvre des hommes avec des pioches qui tape la paroi de pierre. Un des hommes enlève une pierre précieuse et la met dans le chariot où repose des centaines d'autres pierres tout aussi précieuse les uns que les autres. Le chariot une fois remplit avance grâce aux railles magiques vers la salle qui est au fond de la gallérie. Harry découvre des centaines de femme et d'homme en train de prendre un support en métal pour assembler des pierres. Évidement il y a d'abord des gens qui taille les pierres. Encore une fois il y a des bureaux seulement sur eux il n'y a rien dessus pour travailler car un stand en forme de cercle constitué de nombreux bacs où il y a des pierres ainsi que des supports diverses.

\- Tu veux essayé ? Interroge Lucius en regardant le Gryffondor.

\- Heu... Oui pourquoi pas.

Seveurs appelle un homme du nom de Nathan, il est blond aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci arrive en trottinant. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Harry quand Lucius lui dit qu'il veut faire une amulette. Le blond prend le bras du brun et par en courant vers le stand au milieu de la salle. Nathan lui demande de choisir. Comme support il prend une plaque en métal qui sert de pendentif ensuite Harry prend toutes sorte de pierres avant d'aller à un bureau vide. Quelqu'un pose un livre sa table avant de partir. Le survivant prend le bouquin pour découvrir ce que représente chaque pierre.

Le brun assemble une onyz qui représente l'invisibilité, une pierre blanche contre les detraqueurs, le dimant représentant la protection. Il pose les pierres sur un support de bague.

\- Bon mélange ! Tu découvriras le reste de cette endroit la prochaine fois.

* * *

Review ? Suivre ? Favoris ?


	4. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
